


Property of Brian Kinney

by yvonnereid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnereid/pseuds/yvonnereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a surprise for Brian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Brian Kinney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Nastya's Birthday (Happy Birthday my dear friend) as part of the EKG's gang :)
> 
> Beta: Judy (bigj52)

***

Brian could barely contain himself when Justin returned to the loft. Anger was boiling his blood, and he wanted to kill someone. Preferably the dick that marred his sunshine’s skin.

“Ok, so let me see it. Let me see what that dick has talked you into,” Brian said.

“Emmett is not a dick, he’s a great friend. And he didn’t talk me into anything,” stated the blond. “I know how to make up my own mind,” he continued as he began to take off his jeans.

“I’m not going to fuck you until you show me the tattoo, sunshine,” Brian said.

“That’s ok,” replied the blond. “I’m showing you the tattoo. It’s above my ass,” Justin told him.

Brian felt the blood drain from his face. Above his ass? Oh yes, someone was going to pay.

As Justin removed his briefs and turned around, Brian saw the tattoo for the first time.

Just above his ass was ‘Property of Brian Kinney’ with an arrow pointing down.

Secretly, Brian was thrilled at the thought of what the words meant. Justin wanted only Brian to fuck his ass, so if anyone else ever fucked it they would see that Justin wanted only him.

“I guess it’s not too bad. But why did you get it above your ass?” Brian asked, knowing the answer.

“Because my ass will always belong to only you. But if we have a fight, and someone else should be lucky to fuck it, they will know whom it really belongs to.”

Brian smiled. He would spend the rest of day claiming said ass…repeatedly.

Fin


End file.
